


The Beginning

by BarefootGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Gen, in fact I broke it, not-a-fix-it, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootGirl/pseuds/BarefootGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story begins with one line...</p>
<p>(oh god I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

It was on the bus out of Kansas, leaving at 10:45 PM, that a fellow traveler, a grungy, clean-faced teenager, offered Castiel his first toke. He took it, his hand still shaking a little, and mimicked the boy's actions until the smoke hacked into his lung, and the brittle edges of the world softened, just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I just.. the lines came to me this morning, and I hate myself a little.
> 
>  
> 
> (the temptation is to say I'll write more if people ask, but I'm not sure I could bear it, honestly...)


End file.
